una oportunidad para Ggio
by michelle-guzman
Summary: Ggio es sacado el infierno, pero acambio debera de cuidar y protejer a una chica diosa ,Ikki , que esta siendo perseguida por la sociedad de las almas y unos invasores llamados "Dijins" , lo se MAL SUMMARY! advertencia: Lemon (no es sorpresa de mi ) , parejas: GgioxIkki(oc) , ToshiroxKarin etc. si les parece .PASEN Y LEAN!
1. liberado del infierno

_**HAYY yo de nuevo con otras de mis locas creaciones , bueno si les interesa por fa lean y comenten.**_

_**advertencia: Lemon (siempre habra lemon en mis fics :3 , I am pervert! XD ) **_

_**disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN , PERTENECEN A SUS AUTORES CUYOS NOMBRES NO SE! **_

_**LEAN!~**_

* * *

Ggio Vega , estaba en el infierno , junto con sus demás compañeros arrancar después de que fueron asesinados por los shinigamis

-…Tsk….por culpa de esa maldita Shinigami!.- gritaba molesto Ggio .

-. Tu muerte fue la mas estúpida de todas .- hablo un rubio

-. Cállate Findor!.- gruño el arrancar. El Rubio se burlo y se fue.

-….quisiera salir de aquí , ya no lo soporto mas….- dijo este poniendo su mano en el cráneo de guepardo sobre su cabello negro trenzado.

-….seguro….quieres salir?...- dijo una suave y tierna voz , Ggio volteo y miro a una chica joven que era un poco mas baja que el , muy hermosa , tenia el cabello blanco plateado alborotado y muy largo hasta por los pies , hermosos con rojos color rubi ,tenia un cuerpo bien desarrollado, pechos grandes , cintura fina , y buena retaguardia (XD) , piel pálida con un hermosos rostro de níveo de muñeca , tenia una manta café rasgada y un cristal parecido a un diamante en la frente que era tapado por unos cuantos cabellos.

.-. uh..quien eres?.- pregunto Ggio , la chica se acerco a Ggio y acerco su niveo rostro al de el , haciendo que extrañamente el se sintiera nervioso y mostrara un muy leve sonrojo.

-….quieres salir aquí…yo te puedo ayudar…pero….una vez afuera…te enconmendare una misión….- pidió la chica con ojos frios y Ggia se sorprendió un poco.

-…una misión?...-

-…si…tendras que proteger a alguien…- dijo ella y a Ggio no le agrado mucho la idea. -…proteger personas no se me da bien , me gusta desgarrarlas!.- dijo el con una sonrisa sadica y la chica dio una suave media sonrisa.

-. Entonces aquí desgarrarás todas almas que quieras , y seras desgarrado y comido por los guardianes , un y otra vez…por toda la eternidad.- sonrio ella con malicia y Ggio puso una mirada de enojo y preocupación por si mismo.

-. Esta bien , acepto el trabajo…..a quien se supone que debo proteger?….-pregunto el y la chica sonrio.

-….a…este cuerpo….- dijo ella señalándose a si misma y Ggio ladeo la cabeza .- a ti? Si según tu eres capaz de sacare de este maldito lugar y nisiquiera puedes cuidarte tu sola , ja no bromees!.-

La chica negó.

-. No a mi , a este cuerpo , yo solo soy una invasora , pero esta chica , es un valioso recipiente , puede ir a la sociedad de las almas , al infierno , salir , entrar , sacra o introducir almas, y sin morir , en otras palabras…es una diosa….pero ella no lo sabe , ya que aun es una niña .- explico ella y Ggio rio.

-. Jajaja , niña? Por favor…- dijo el mirando sus pechos muy bien desarrollados.

-. Por favor no te fijes en su apariencia , fijate en su personalidad .- dijo con el dedo índice tocándose la cabeza. -….de todos modos….ella esta siendo buscadas por dijins como yo …-.

Empezaba a explicar de nuevo.

-...pretenden usarla para la destrucción del mundo humano , yo estaba encargada de protejerla , pero desaparcere pronto…y antes de que eso suceda….necesito a un guardian lo suficientemente fuerte para protejerla , por eso mi pregunta es… ¿eres fuerte?...- pregunto ella y Ggio sonrio.

-. Por supuesto! , fui derrotado una vez , pero no pretendo perder otra vez….- dijo el y la chica sonrio.

-bien…ahora con mi ultimo poder…te sacare de este infierno…y una vez que lo haga esta chica será tu responsabilidad…y una ultima advertencia….-dijo y Ggio la miro .

-...ok...cual es?.-

-…si ellos la le llegan a hacer daño ….me asegurare de volver y mandarte de nuevo a este infierno…entendido?.- dijo ella con una mirada escalofriante.

-.!aarr! esta bien!.- respondió a regañadientes

.-...bueno...por cierto su nombre es… Ikki Ariadust….-dijo ella y alzo su mano y salió una luz brillante , Ggio cerro los ojos por el brillo y luego los abrió de nuevo y se vio encima de la ciudad (no me acuerdo el nombre).

Ah de verdad estoy afuera!.- dijo el .

-. Por cierto…eh sellado tu ultima tranformacion , solo podras liberar tu espada una vez…por que al sacarte de hay tenia que sacrificar algo de ti…- explico la chica con debilidad. Cosa que enojo a Ggio.

-. PERO! QUE! POR QUE?….-

no te preocupes…cuando sea el momento…alcanzaras una nueva tranformacion…puede que no sea la misma que antes…pero…sera mas poderosa….y menos desagradable….- dijo ella sonriendo de lado.

-. Era desagradable?.- pregunto el con un tic en el ojo y la chica asintió .- si…mucho…ahora….llego mi hora….ya lo sabes…Ggio Vega….ella es tu responsabilidad ahora….- dijo ella cosa que hizo sorprender a Ggio.

-. Como sabes mi nombre? Oe OE!.- dijo el ya que la chica se desmayo e iba cayendo sobre la ciudad , Ggio la tomo en brazos y uso sonido para elejarse de la civilización , quedando como en un bosque.

,…que problema…bueno al menos no estoy en el infierno como esos otros idiotas…- suspiro Ggio moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

Ggio camino y encontró una casa que parecía abandonada y entro , reviso el lugar , todo estaba en orden , había mesa , flores , decorados , un cuarto en una parte alta ordenado , pero todo parecía viejo , como si nadie hubiese visitado el lugar en un largo tiempo.

Ggio recostó a la chica en la cama.

-. Bueno , si la mantengo encerrada aquí no habrá ningún riesgo supongo .- pensó el para no tener que hacer esfuerzo alguno. Ggio se iba a ir cuando se dio cuenta que la chica estaba despertando.

.-…mm…- ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio a Ggio , no pareció asustarle ni preocuparle.

-. Al fin despiertas .- dijo el pesadamente , La chica se levanto suavemente , Ggio se sonrojo levemente al ver que la manta sucia y estropeada que cargaba se le resbalo mostrando un hermoso y escultural cuerpo y mas que nada inocente y puro.

-._" No tiene nada de ropa!"…._ejem…ire a conseguirte algo de vestir….- dijo este cerrando los ojos y dando la vuelta para no mirar peor se detuvo al ver que ella tomaba su mano suavemente y este volteo un poco sorprendido.

-. Como te llamas….onii-chan?...-pregunto ella, ahora tenia una voz mas suave , como la de una niña .

-…Ggio Vega…- dijo el y se fue, a los 20 minutos Ggio regreso con unas prendas de vestir ,robadas.

-. Oe Ikki ponte lo que te parezca mejor .- ordeno Ggio dejándole la ropa en la cama y volteándose para que se cambiara , Ikki parpadeo un par de veces .

…gracias….por cierto…como sabes mi nombre?...-pregunto mientras se ponía un lindo vestido blanco con encajes de vuelos y unas bragas Blancas.

-...pues...alguien que me saco del infierno me lo dijo…dijo que te protejiera…a si que hasme el favor de no darme problemas….no soy bueno cuidando personas….-pidio el con la mirada seria .

Ikki lo miraba con unos ojos de admiración y sonrio .- si , gracias Ggio ni-san…-

Ggio solo suspiro. Ggio escucho un gruñido suave del estomago de Ikki y ella bajo la mirada con la cara roja.

-…lo siento….-se disculpo tiernamente. Ggio suspiro .- voy a buscar comida….ya vuelvo….- dijo el y uso sonido.

A los treinta minutos , Ggio regreso con unas bolsas de comida. -. Regrese .- dijo pesadamente , pero no escucho respuesta alguna , cosa que no le agrado nada , Ggio subió a la habitación y no vio a Ikki , busco por toda la casa pero no estaba.

-. Esa mocosa!.- reclamo enojado y empezó a buscarla.

-. IKK- iba a gritar su nombre hasta que la vio jugar en un rio intentando atrapar peces con sus manos. lindo~.-

-…por dios….-susurro el con cansancio ,, Ggio empezó a observarla detenidamente .

Ikki era muy hermosa , nisiquiera la acarrancar mas bella se le comparaba , aunque era muy inocente, y nisiquiera sabia lo que ocurria a su alrededor , Ggio agito su cabeza intentanto no pensar en eso.-…solo es una mocosa….- susurro Ggio mirándola fríamente.

-….Ggio ni-san?...- susurro Ikki dándose cuenta de la presencia de Ggio.

- esuchcame bien , no vuelvas a irte sin pedirme permiso! .- dijo Ggio autoritariamente acercándose a Ikki , pero se sonrojo levemente al ver que el vestido de Ikki estaba empapado , por lo que delineaba muy bien su figura y sus pechos , pero el carraspeó y cerro los ojos .

-...yo...lo siento Ggio ni-san…-se disculpo ella y Ggio suspiro sin mirarla .- ahora ve a cambiarte , estas empapada….- ordeno el y Ikki asintió y corrió hacia la casa.

-….que problema…- suspiro Ggio y camino hasta la casa, cuando entro Ikki bajaba con un vestido blanco con bordes rojos .

-. Listo!.- dijo Ikki sonriendo y Ggio la miro. -…bien…la comida esta en la mesa…ve y come.- ordeno.

E Ikki iba hacia la mesa pero se giro y tomo a Ggio de la mano y suavemente tiro de ella.

-…que estas haciendo?.- pregunto el y ella mi miro.

-….Ggio nii-san…quiero que tu comas conmigo , además también deberías tener hambre .- dijo ella y Ggio se la quedo mirando anonado suspiro .-…de acuerdo…pero yo no suelo comer comida de humanos...- dijo el e Ikki sonrio.

-. ah Si!.-

* * *

_**HAYY NO SE COMO PASO PEOR HAY ESTA , BAM , SOMO FLOTO EN MIMENTE *O***_

_**ojala les guste!**_

_**COMENTEN PLIS!**_


	2. Ikki la diosa

Habian pasado como cinco dias desde que Ggio empezo a cuidar a Ikki. Ggio le empezó a tomar cierto aprecio a Ikki , ella era tierna y obediente aunque un poco despistada , y se preocupaba mucho por Ggio.

Ggio sintió la precensia de unos SHinigamis y recordó cuando fue asesinado .

-…oe Ikki….voy a salir…- dijo Ggio e Ikki asintió , Ikki también sintió la presencia de los Shinigamis persiguiendo unos huecos aunque no sabia lo que era.

Ggio salió a ver usando sonido , y puedo ver a los capitanes de la sociedad de las almas reunidos junto con Ichigo y sus amigos.

que están aquí?.- pregunto el pelinaranja y Toushiro se acerco a el.

capitán Yamamoto nos ordeno venir para traernos a alguien que podría destruir la sociedad de las almas….- deijo el seriamente .- según el reporte se encuentra en Karakura.

-. eh! de verdad? Pero no eh sentido ninguna presencia y eh patrullad toda la ciudad.- dijo Ichigo .

Byakuya lo miro con frialdad .- cierto es….seguramente debe estarse ocultando...-

Ichigo se rasco la cabeza entendiendo poco la situación , Matsumoto destruía los huecos .

ese fue el ultimo!~.-

.- y a quien se supone que están buscando?….- pregunto Chad.

-….aun dios….-respondio Soi fon cosa que hizo soprender a los amigos de Ichigo.

-.c-como un Shinigami?.- pregunto Ichigoo y Ruia negó.

, nosotros somos seres insignificantes comparado con un verdadero dios….-respondio ella.

-. Debes estar bromeando .- dijo Ichigo parpadeando varias veces y Rukia empezó a explicar con sus dibujitos.

, los dioses verdaderos , fueron los primeros seres creados por dios, son tan poderosos que uno de ellos creo la sociedad de las almas para las almas puras y el infierno para los que cometen pecados imperdonables..y a los SHinigamis…pero asi mismo pueden destruir su creación…-

La sociedad de las almas!.- respondió Inohue captando y Rukia asintio. .-

dicen que ellos permanecieron ocultos , pero un descendiente de ellos bajo hacia la ciudad Karakura , no es un dios completamente formado , aun es una cria inmadura , pero es un hijo directo de ellos...lo que significa que si liberara sus verdaderos poderes se convertirá en uno original…- explico ella.

Soi fon miro a Ichigo. -…aunque no tuviese malas intenciones hay riesgo muy grande , existen unos seres llamas "Dijins" , la mayoría de ellos fueron asesinados por los dioses ya que podían poseer a sus hijos inmaduros utilizándolos para su beneficio propio…pero aun quedan supervivientes , y seguramente iran tras el decendiente de los dioses…y si logran hacerse con el…estamos acabados…-explico ella , a Ichigo no le gusto nada la situación.

debemos encontrarlos lo mas antes posible!.- dijo Ichigo .- ayudare!.-

Rukia sonrio .- gracias Ichigo , con tu ayuda seguramente lo localizaremos rápido , lo único que tenemos para localizarlo es esta gema!.- dijo mostrando una piedra como un diamante muy grande.

-…eso es…-

-. Eso apareció justo cuando el decendiente bajo a la ciudad , al parecer esta estrechamente involucrado.-

Mientras tanto , Ggio miraba y escuchaba ,se sorprendió un poco al oir esa conversación , peor luego miro a Soi Fon con una mirada de ira y venganza.

_-."…matare a esa perra!"…-_pero Ggio sabia que no tendría oportunidad de conseguir su venganza con todos los capitanes a su alrededor.-."_pero por ahora debo mantener a Ikki alejada de ellos"…._-luego Ggio regreso a la casa. Pero Ikki no estaba.

…esta mocosa me va a dar grandes dolores de cabeza!.- se quejo el y salió a buscarla.

Ikki estaba caminando por el centro de la ciudad, miro a unas tiendas donde estaban unos televisores , y se puso a mirar .-…wao…- susurraba ella y empezó a caminar cuando se tropezó con un chico atractivo que iba corriendo.

-. ah!.-

-.!oh lo siento linda, estas bien? .- pregunto amablemente y ella sonrio y asintió.-…si…-.

te ensucie , lo siento .- dijo el joven acercando su rostro un poco al de Ikki limpiándole un poco de suciedad que tenia en la cara , Ikki parpadeo varias veces. -. Como te llamas?.- Pregunto el.

soy Zagan y tu?.-

Ikki .-sonrio ella

Ggio rastreo la energía de Ikki y fue hacia ella , y paro en seco al ver esa escena , Ggio al ver la cercanía del rostro del chico hacia Ikki , sintió una desagradable sensación en su pecho , e incluso sintió la necesidad de desgarrar en pedazos a ese chico, Ggio se acerco y tomo a Ikki del la mano y la alejo del chico rápidamente.

-.!No la toques!.- dijo Ggio enojado.

-. Ggio nii-san .- hablo Ikki y el chico lo miro a el y a Ikki .- es tu hermano mayor? Ya veo , lamento molesarlo , adiós nos vemos en otra ocasión Ikki-chan~.- se despidió el.

-.! Tch malditos humanos! .- Ggio se llevo a Ikki casi a la fuerza.-. espera Ggio nii-san! .- pero Ggio estaba muy molesto , tenia ese sentimiento desagradable en el pecho.

-."_demonios…por que me molesa tanto!?_ " …Tch!.- se quejo el y Ikki se detuvo antes de llegar a Casa.

-.! espera !.- dijo ella safandose de su agarre y Ggio volteo a verla aun enojado.

Sabes perfectamente que no puedes salir sin permiso!.- reclamo Ggio.

-. Por que no !? , ¿¡por que no puedo caminar libremente como lo hacen los demás, por que no puedo conocer a mas personas!? POR QUE TENGO ESTAR ENCERRADA!?.- grito Ikki al borde de las lagrimas y entonces el cielo se empezó a oscurecer.

Ggio abrió los ojos sorprendido , no sabia como hacerle frente a esa situación.

-…Ikki…yo…-

Todos los capitanes e Ichigo vieron como el cristal empezaba a brillar .

-. Lo encontramos! Vamos!.- habiso Soi Fon y todos fueron hacia donde estaba Ggio e Ikki.

-. Ese es!.- hablo Soi Fon sorprendida llamando la atención de Ichigo.- ese cráneo , es un arracar!?.-

lo es, yo lo mate , debería estar en el infierno…por que esta aquí!?.- hablo Soi Fon sin entender. -….esa chica…el cristal reacciona a ella…ella debe ser la decendiente!.- hablo Soi Fon y bajaron y rodearon a Ikki y a Ggio.

Ggio volteo .- Tsk…nos encontraron…-susurro el , Ikki miro a Ggio.-…quienes son ellos?..-pregunto Ikki un poco asustada.

-.!si mas lo recuerdo...tu eres Ggio Vega...…recuerdo haberte vencido….por que estas aquí!? No hay nada ni nadie que pueda sacar almas del infierno…ah!.- hablo Soi fon sacando su espada, Ggio sonrio de lado .-..jajaj equivocada…si hay algo que puede…un dios verdadero…y recibi su ayuda…y vine por venganza…-

Byakuya miro a Ikki .- a si que ella es la decendiente…-

-. Quienes son?...-pregunto Ikki detrás de Ggio.

Shinigamis…-respondio el.

entregala!.- ordeno Soi Fon

-.!Obvio que NO! Mi deber es protejerla …de ella depende mi vida- dijo Ggio sacando su espada , Ikki miro a Ggio y se sonrojo levemente.-…Ggio..-susurro ella

-. Entonces tendremos que tomarla por la fuerza .- dijo Toshiro sacando a Hyonimaru.

Ggio sabia que perdería contra tantos capitanes , Soi Fon empezó el ataque , Ggio era rápido al igual que Soi Fon , .

-. Ggio nii-san!.- hablo preocupada Ikki , Ggio le dio una leve sonrisa a Ikki y luego miro seriamente a Soi Fon.

-.!Arranca con los dientes!, TIGRE ESTOQUE! .-Ggio libero su verdadera forma .

Ikki miraba a Ggio asombrada .-…increíble…-susurro Ikki con una linda sonrisa.

-. ESTA VEZ , TE DERROTARE!.- grito Ggio atacando a Soi Fon de una manera veloz y violenta.

-...cero!.- Ggio hizo un potente cero que Soi Fon esquivo.

!Soi Fon!.- hablo Ichigo.

-.!Pica al enemigo hasta la muerte ,Suzumebachi!.- Soi Fon ataco a Ggio en el brazo una vez dejando la marca de mariposa.

-. ah ,demonios!.- se quejo Ggio.

-. GGIO !- hablo Ikki preocupada y Toshiro se acerco a ella.

-. Ven con nosotros…-pidio el extendiendo la mano.e Ikki negó.

..ustedes son malos…lastiman a Ggio!.- reclamo ella enojada.

-.!NO LES HAGAS CASO IKKI!.- grito Ggio desde lejos mirándola , pero por su descuido Soi Fin lo ataco en la espalda. !.-

-. A si que es Ikki-chan….-hablo Orihime mirándola al escuchar su nombre.

-. no! Ggio nii-san!.- Ikki empezó a tener miedo…mucho...miedo , ira y triztesa…temia perder a Ggio

Cuando Soi Fon iba a hacertarle el segundo golpe a Ggio para matarlo , un campo de nergia envolvió a Ggio deteniendo el ataque de Soi fon..

-. ¿¡que!?.- hablo sorprendida Soi Fon , Ggio también lo estaba y miro a Ikki y pudo ver que ella emanaba una energía.

-.! voy a romper eso…es tu fin!.- grito Soi Fon.

Hitsugaya pudo ver el odio que se formo en los ojos de Ikki y que el cristal en la frente de Ikki empezó a brillar.

no! SOI FON DETENTE NO LASTIMES AL ARRANCAR OH ESTA CHICA VA A!.- pero no tubo tiempo de continuar

-...no...no….lastimes…..NO LASTIMES A GGIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.- grito Ikki liberando una destructiva energía que choco contra todos haciendoles graves heridas a excepción de Ggio que estaba protegido por ese campo creado por Ikki inconsientemente , todo en un radio de 10 kilometros fue destruido en su totalidad , los Shinigamis sobrevivieron usando sus bakudou mas fuertes.

-.!pero que demonios fue ese poder!?.- hablo Ichigo sacando su espada para protegerse.

-. Tch!...por eso le dije a Soi fon que se detuviera!- hablo Toshiro con dificultad.

-. A si que este es el poder de un dios eh! .- hablo Kenpachi .- ja! Facinante quisiera luchar contra ella.- hablo el.

-.!estas loco!? Si esa rabieta casi nos mata , estaremos muertos si se pone realmente seria!.- dijo Toshiro.

Ggio estaba muy sorprendido por la inmensidad del poder de Ikki.-…a si que esto es un dios…-

-…no se acerquen a Ggio!.- grito Ikki muy enojada apunto de liberar otra honda mas. Eso alerto a los capitanes .

-.!si hace otra de esas cosas , estaremos muertos y destruirá la ciudad Karakura , debemos retirarnos!.- dijo el cabeza de Lobo quien había usado su Bankai a tiempo para tratar de proteger a los capitanes.

-….no queda opción…nos retiramos por ahora! , pero Ikki , tu eres un ser supremo y debes saber que la razón por la que vinimos por ti es por que tu destruiras nuestro mundo , por estar con sujetos como ese arrancar , Ggio Vega…- dijo Soi fon.

-. Yo nunca lastimaría a este hermosos planeta,, no se lo que soy , ni por que, ni tampoco por que ustedes me siguen , realmente no me importa….pero , no quiero que vuelvan a atacar a Ggio nii-san! , el es lo único importante que tengo en la vida.!- dijo Ikki poniendo su mano en su pecho ,Ggio al oir las palabras de Ikki , sintió algo calido y reconfortante en su pecho..-…Ikki….-susurro Ggio y decendio al suelo .

...ya veo...esta bien...lo dejaremos en paz...pero...todos modos solo estaremos pendientes de ti .- hablo Toshiro e Ikki asintió.-…ustedes son amables por preocuparse, y perdón si yo los lastime hoy..desearia reparar ese daño…-dijo ella y empezó a emanar una energía verde , el suelo volvió a su estado normal , las plantas y arboles crecieron a una gran velocidad y las heridas de todos se sanaron.

-…e-esto es…incluso mas poderosos que santenketsu .- dijo Orihime sorprendida.

…como hice eso?.- se pregunto Ikki y cayo inconsiente , pero antes de golpearse contra el suelo , Ggio uso sonido para aparecer tras de ella y cargarla en pazo , y volvió a su modo normal apareciendo su espada en la mano y guardándola.

-…lo hiciste bien…Ikki…-susurro Ggio de una manera amable.

-. Debemos retirarnos…ya que si nos la llevaramos asi , y ella despertara destruirá toda la sociedad de las almas con otra rabieta .- dijo Byakuya y asintieron y se fueron.

Ggio suspiro aliviado_.-"…en vez de protegerte yo a ti….tu me protegiste a_ _mi.."…_Ikki…- penso mirandola con una sonrisa.

* * *

_**Espero que haya quedado bien el capi! **_

_** Araa~ por que Ggio se puso asi de enojado O_o , jajaja por supuesto ya todos se imaginan XD , subire la conti lo mas que pueda~**_

_**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAAARRRR!~~~**_

_**BESOS!~**_


	3. sentimientos encontrados , amor?

**Aqui les dejo la conti , no se me emocionen a lo que lean mas abajo por que el Lemon es el en proximo capi que ya lo estoy escribiendo a la velocidad de la Luz!**

**XD**

**LEAN!~**

* * *

Ikki desperto lentamente y vio a Ggio al lado de ella .-…Ggio…nii-san…..-susurro suavemente y Ggio la miro y sonrio.

…estuviste casi tres horas inconsiente….-dijo el mirándola y Ikki recordó lo que paso.

-…como es que…yo pude hacer esas cosas…-dijo Ikki sorprendida de si misma y triste .-…lastime a esas personas…- Ikki empezó a temblar y una lagrima se le escapo de la mejilla.

Ggio se sorprendió y sintió que su pecho le dolia , no podía verla llorar. Ggio seco la lagrima con su dedo índice suavemente e Ikki lo miro.-…Ggio nii-san….-

bien…lo hiciste para protegerme…por eso te debo una….de hecho estoy decepcionado de mi mismo…yo tenia que protegerte…pero fue al revez…. tu me protegiste a mi….- dijo el con una amable sonrisa.

Ikki abrió los ojos sorprendida , nunca había visto a Ggio sonreir sinceramente era una linda y atractiva sonrisa masculina. Ikki bajo la mirada rápidamente un poco sonrojada, se había puesto nerviosa y no sabia por que. Ggio se sorprendió un poco por esa acción.

-.g-gracias por evitar que esas personas me llevaran…-agradecio Ikki recuperándose.

lo agradezcas , si permtiera que te llevaran la persona que me saco del infierno se enojara y me devolverá hay…y no quiero estar hay….-dijo Ggio volteando el rostro con melancolía.

-..todos los días…tienes que huir para que los guardias no te devoren , por suerte como soy un arranar sovrevivi a los guardianes , pero una vez que te comen , revives al dia siguiente para que puedan empezar de nuevo…agonia….dolor…desesperación….miedo….todo eso sientes en el infierno….- explico el cerrando los ojos .

Ikki se sentía muy mal de que Ggio haya pasado por cosas terribles.

Ggio abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir los suaves brazos de Ikki abrazandolo de frente.

-..q-que estas..- Ggio pudo notar el suave aroma a flores que tenia Ikki ,

-. No permitiré que vuelvas a ese lugar…aun si me llevaran…no permitiría que regresaras al infierno…no voy a permitir que sientas todas esas cosas horribles…nunca…- le susurro abrazandolo mas fuerte.

Ggio sintió que su corazón latia a mas velocidad. Y tenia empezaba a sentirse acalorado junto con la misma sensación de calidez en su pecho pero esta vez se hizo lijeramente mas fuerte. Ggio nunca había experimentado un abrazo asi , a el lo abrazaban las arrancar prostitutas pero eran abrazos frios y lujuriosos , pero nunca con tanto sentimiento como el de Ikki , era protector , amable , y cariñoso.

-…I-Ikki….-

Ikki estaba sonrojada , sentía que su corazón iba a estallar , jamás se había sentido asi , pero quería estar con Ggio…ella había leído eso en un libro de los tantos que Ggio había robado , y hay estaba lo que ella sentía…amor…

Ikki inconscientemente se fue sentando en las piernas (muslos) de Ggio, de frente , prácticamente con sus piernas rodeando las caderas de Ggio y sus intimidades rozandose

Ggio abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrojado , Ggio se sorprendió de si mismo , nunca se había sonrojado ni por la arrancar mas bella.

-…I…Ik..Ikki…-susurro con dificultad por la cercanía.

-…Ggio…-susurro Ikki mirándolo fijamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Ggio no aguanto el impulso , y bajo su rostro besando los suaves labios de Ikki.

-."_que estoy haciendo!? _" .- se preguntaba Ggio asi mismo sin detenerse.

-."G_-Ggio…m-me….e-esta besando?...e-es como en el libro…q-que debería hacer?_..."…- se preguntaba Ikki inocentemente muy sonrojada puesto que no sabia nada , a duras penas sabia que debían unir sus labios para lograr un beso.

Ggio empezó a abrazarla con una mano en la cintura de ella y la otra en la espalda para atraerla mas.

_-."…s-sabe…bien…por que?..."_…- Ggio saboreaba los labios de Ikki que tenían un lijero sabor a fresa.

Ikki abrió inconsientemente la boca y dio paso a la lengua de Ggio empezó a juguetear con la lengua de Ikki

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y mas sonrojada_.-"..s-su…lengua esta…en mi boca eso no esta en el lirbo , no se que hacer! _"…- peso nerviosa soltando lijeros gemidos y a la vez tomando bocanadas de aire pues Ggio prácticamente la ahogaba pero ella correspondía torpemente.

Ikki se movio lijeramente y sin querer frotando su intimidad con la de Ggio quien abrió los ojos sorprendido.- _".esto va mal!"_ .- pensó el puesto que ese movimiento había bastado para excitarlo.

_-. Por que… por que ¿ por que esta chiquilla es capaz acerme perder el control?...este no soy_ _yo…."-_Ggio no sabia por que esa chiquilla era capaz de hacerle sentir esas cosas, a las arrancar les tomaba tiempo intentar excitar a Ggio , en cambio ella de un solo movimiento lo había logrado exitosamente

Ikki solto un gemido al sentir un bulto que crecia mas y mas debajo de ella apretando su zona.

Ggio entro en si como ese gemido como una alerta que podrían ir mucho mas lejos y se aparto de los labios de Ikki ya que si seguía asi perdería totalmente el control, aunque en el fondo el quería seguir , hasta terminar desnudos en esa cama quedando sudorosos. Pero el no podía , no tenia el valor de hacerle todo lo que por dentro quería hacerle , pero su consiencia y rectitud se lo impedían.

Ademas el no quería lastimarla.-…n-no…-susurro Ggio agitado y sonrojado bajando la mirada.

Ikki se sintió triste en su pecho , ella había leído que cuando alguien besa a otra persona y el le dice que no , es un rechazo. Ikki se levanto de sus piernas y se bajo de la cama.-…lo siento…Ggio nii-san…s-soy una tonta…- dijo Ikki y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Ggio quería detenerla y se mordió el labio inferior por su impotencia , se dejo caer en la cama tapando sus ojos con su brazo y apretando su pecho agarrando la parte superior del traje de arrancar , su corazón latia de sobremanera , y ahora estaba enojado consigo mismo.

-.!AH DEMONIOS!.- grito liberando su enojo , miro su parte inferior abultada y la tapo con su mano.-…eres un estúpido….por que demonios con ella…por que tenia que ser ella….- reclamaba.

Su cuerpo y corazon lo estaban traicionando , el no quería sentir todas esas cosas por ella.

Ikki estaba sentada en el sofá , en forma fetal , abrazando sus piernas y ella tenia un libro que explicaba las acciones de Ggio , ahora sabia lo que Ggio le hubiese hecho si no se hubiese detenido.

-."_Ggio nii-san…tenia…miedo de lastimarme…aqui dice que me dolería..pero…mi corazón…sentí que iba a explotar…ese beso…por un momento sentí que el me devoraría…pero…si es el…si es el….no me hubiese importado que me violara…por que…ahora entiendo…yo..amo a_ _Ggio nii-san_."….-pensaba derramando lagrimas mientras oeia las ultimas paginas con un sonrojo en sus mejillas donde explicaba todo lo que era violación y amor.

Ikki se fue de la casa y empezó a saltar por los arboles .- puedo saltar muy alto!.- dijo sorprendida.

Ikki llego a la ciudad y se topo con Zagan , quien era un guapo chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-. Oh Ikki-chan!...are….por que estas llorando?.- pregunto al ver las lagrimas aun frescas de la chica , Ikki bajo la miraba y volvió a llorar.

-…es que…es que…- trataba de decir , Zagan le seco las lagrimas .- vamos a mi casa y te invito un te , para que te calmes, vamos…- dijo amablemente e Ikki acepto .

Por otro lado , Ggio se repuso puesto que se había quedado dormido .- ah! Ikki , tenia que vigilarla!.- dijo el y al ver que Ikki no estaba en la casa fue a la ciudad Karakura.

-."…_debió enojarse por lo que le hice…"…-_penso Ggio preocupado por Ikki mientras usaba sonido.

Ggio sintió la energía de Ikki en una casa .

-._"que esta haciendo ella hay!?_.-" se pregunto y al mirar por la ventana vio a Ikki llorando en los brazos de Zagan sintió que su ira iba a salir a flote.

-, tranquila Ikki-chan…seguramente el no quizo acerte daño .- dijo el acariciando el cabello largo y suave de Ikki.

-. Pero yo lo amo y no me hubiese importado lo que me hiciera….- dijo ella entre lagrimas.

-. Vaya , yo pensé que era tu hermano mayor por lo que le decias "nii-san"…pero dices que es tu guardian? .- pregunto y ella asintió.

…el dice que debe protegerme o si no ira al infierno…- dijo el y Zagan se sorprendió.

vaya …pero Ikki-chan…no estes triste…seguramente encontraras a alguien que te ame…que puede estar muy cerca de ti.. dijo Zagan acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de Ikki…cuando el iba unir sus labios , Ggio rompió la ventana entrando salvajemente.

-. DESGRACIADO , ALEJATE DE ELLA!.- grito enojado y mas que eso , celoso.

!? oye como te atreves a entrar asi a mi casa!?.- grito Zagan enojado.

-. TU COMO TE ATREVES A TRAER A MI IKKI A ESTA CASA!? .- Ggio e Ikki se sorprendieron un poco , el había Dicho "Mi Ikki" como si ella le perteneciera.

HABLAS COMO SI IKKI-CHAN FUERA DE TU PROPIEDAD!. DESGRACIADO CASI LA VIOLAS Y VIENES AQUÍ A EXIJIR!?.- grito Zagan enojado Ggio se sorprendió .

-. Ikki…le dijiste…- intentaba decir e Ikki bajo la mirada.

-. Un guardian jamás se hubiese comportado de tal forma!- hablo Zagan haciéndolo entrar en razón.

..que sabes de mi!? Que sabes de nosotros!? .- dijo Ggio enojado.

-. Es cierto que no se nada de ustedes! Peo…por que lo que veo en ti….tu estas enamorado de Ikki-chan…cierto?...- pregunto Zagan seriamente y Ggio e Ikki abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-..e-enamorado…yo?...de Ikki?...n-no brome-

-. Deja de mentinr…todo lo dice…en forma en que la proteges para que nada le pase..eso se llama amor…la forma en que te enojas cuando estoy cerca de ella….eso se llama celos…y en como actuaste con Ikki-chan hace poco…eso es deseo… todo eso esta presente cuando estas con Ikki-chan…eso significa que estas locamente enamorado de ella….pero….tu la estas lastimando…- dijo Zagan y Ggio retrocedió sin creer.

?...yo solo quiero protegerla!.- dijo Ggio.

….dijiste "quiero protegerla!"…si lo que haces fuese una obligación hubieses dicho " debo protegerla!"…incluso aunque trates de metirte a ti mismo sabes que tengo razón…sabes debo confesar que me gusta Ikki-chan…pero….lo que ustedes sienten mutuamente es mucho mas grande que nada…-dijo Zagan sonriendo y tomo a Ikki de la mano levantándola.

Zagan camino hacia Ggio con Ikki y le entrego la mano de ella .-…eres un guardian , un amigo , un hermano y un amor para Ikki….si deseas protejerla…haslo…no solo físicamente…si no en su corazón…por cierto…yo soy uno de los Dijins que quieren proteger a Ikki-chan..por eso te dare mi poder..nos veremos…bye bye…- dijo el y Zagan se convirtió en estrellas que se fueron al cielo y una de ellas se centro en la espada de Ggio fusionandose.

Ggio e Ikki quedaron sorprendidos.-…era…un dijins?...- dijo parpadeando varias veces de una manera graciosa.

-. Que es un Dijin?.- pregunto Ikki y Ggio suspiro.

lo contare de regreso a casa….- y se fueron hasta la casita del bosque ( suena a cuento de niños XD)

* * *

**_HAYY ESPERO QUE HAYA QUEDADO BIEN_**

**_EL PROXIMO CAPI ES LEMOOON */*.- hemorragia nasal.-_**

**_Ggio: Tch! pervertida -/-..._**

**_yo: pero estas ansioso :3~~_**

**_Ggio: O/O._**

**_Yo: muajajajajajaj_**

**_NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR._**

**_BESOS!~_**


	4. solo mia , liberacion de los arrancar

_**Advertencia: LEMOON */* ojala les guste a los pervers XDD como yo**_

_**Lean!**_

* * *

Después de haber llegado , había oscurecido y Ggio le hizo toda una explicasion a Ikki, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al escucharlo todo.

-…soy un monstruo destructivo…-dijo ella bajando la cabeza. Ggio la miro y le acaricio la cabeza.

-…no eres un monstruo…yo si lo soy..mato gente sin dudar y disfruto haciéndolo…cuando era un Hollow evolucionado comia almas….y me gustaba hacerlo….en cambio tu , salvas vidas , cuando usas tus poderes y destruyes , te arrepientes y lo arreglas….odias matar….tu no eres un monstruo..y si lo eres pues eres el monstruo mas amable que eh conosido…-dijo el mirando hacia otro lado con un lijero sonrojo.

Ikki lo miraba sorprendida y sonrojaba, su corazón empezó a latir a gran velocidad y se sentía caliente.

-…Ggio nii-san….-susurro ella muy sonrojada , Ggio la miro .-….q-que…?..-

Ikki beso los labios de Ggio tiernamente y este abrió los ojos sorprendido , pero empezó a corresponderle de manera apasionada , Ggio la recostó debajo de el mientras la besaba usando su lengua para juguetear con la de ella , quien daba algunos gemidos . Ggio separo sus labios lentamente.

si sigues haciendo eso perderé el control….-le susurro Ggio a Ikki en el oído quien se sonrojo mucho y abrazo a Ggio por el cuello.

-...yo..yo...Te amo Ggio- , te amo y por eso no me importaría aun si me llegaras a violar! .- confeso Ikki con su corazón a mil. Ggio se sorprendió y sintió algo calido en su pecho , era felicidad.

-…sabes…eres la primera persona que me dice eso….-le susurro Ggio con una sonrisa y un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas.-..y sabes…ese sentimiento…es totalmente mutuo..aunque no quería aceptarlo…ese idiota de Zagan tenia razón…yo te amo...y por eso quiero protegerte….- confeso Ggio con una mirada penetrante , Ikki lo abrazo.

En ese momento empezó a llover.

Ikki movio su pierna lo que rozo con la intimidad de Ggio haciéndolo suspirar excitándose.-…p-perdón…- dijo ella sonrojada y Ggio sonrio pícaramente y se acerco a Ikki y empezó a besarla

.-…perdón Ikki…ya…no me puedo contener…- dijo el besando sus labios , bajando por su cuello haciendole pequeñas mordidas indoloras que la hacían gemir.-…Ahh…Ggio…nii-san…-suspiro ella.

Ggio se levanto y se quito la parte superior del traje arrancar dejando ver la parte superior de su cuerpo bien formado ( kyaa~~ */*) quedándose con al pantalón blanco , Ikki se sonrojo mucho , Ggio era un hombre realmente atractivo , tenia contextura delgada , piel blanca.

Ggio sonrio al ver la expresión de Ikki cuando ella lo miro. Ggio bajo y agarro el vestido de Ikki y lo rompió a la mitad y lo lanzo al suelo , Ggio admiro el escultural cuerpo de Ikki quien se cubria sus pechos con sus manos muy sonrojada.

-…eres realmente hermosa….-le dijo Ggio e Ikki sonrio.-…s-soy…h-hermosa…?...-susurro sonrojada y el se acerco a su oído.

-. Si...demasiado…-dijo el besando su cuello y bajo hasta sus pechos y se llevo uno a la boca lamiendo y chupando su rosado pezon cosa que la hizo gemir.-. AAahhhh! G-Ggio..-

Los gemidos de Ikki eran un incentivo para excitar al arrancar , cuya parte masculina estaba muy abultada . Ikki tenia cierta curiosidad de que era lo había bajo el pantalón que se abultaba a si que metió la mano y agarro el miembro de Ggio acariciándolo suavemente.

-...aaAH! .- Ggio gimio al contacto , definitivmente ninguna mujer lo había hecho gemir asi.

Ggio ya no podía aguantar mas , y bajo las bragas de Ikki y se quito sus pantalones , Ggio se hubico entre las piernas de ella y la miro fijamente.

va a doler un poco , crees que podras resistirlo?.- pregunto el con una mirada lujuriosa pero llena de amor.

-.s-si…p-pero…se amable…-pidio ella con una mirada de inocencia. Ggio sonrio .-…esta bien…lo intentare pero no aseguro nada…- dijo el y empezó a penetrarla . Ikki gimio fuertemente y arañó la espalda de Ggio sin querer con sus uñas , Ggio resistió las arañadas con una sonrisa en su cara .

-...AH..AAHH!..."_q-que raro…d-duele…p-pero…a la vez…se siente bien_…" AH!.- gimio ella agarrando las sabanas , Ggio solto un gemido una vez que entro totalmente.

Ggio empezó a moverse ocasionando mas gemidos por su parte y por parte de Ikki , Ggio pudo ver que Ikki sentía dolor por lo que la beso tiernamente y entrelazo sus manos inconscientemente.

-..estas bien?..- pregunto el e Ikki asintió te detengas…- dijo con una sonrisa y Ggio continuo , paso poco tiempo para que Ikki dejara de sentir dolor y llegara solo el placer cosa que Ggio pudo notar y empezó a envestirla con fuerza y mas velocidad.

-.!aahhh!..G-Ggio .- Ikki empezó a mover sus caderas . Ggio puso una mano en la cadera de ella ayudándola a marcar su ritmo- je. …asi se hace…Ikki…-gimio Ggio sonriendo.

…y-ya…n-no puedo…mas…- gimio Ikki

-. Ahh resiste un poco mas .- pidió el e Ikki entrelazo sus piernas en la cadera de el haciéndolo ir mas adentro .- AHh!.- a lo que el gimio moviéndole mas rapido. Ggio beso a Ikki y le dio una ultima embestida antes de venirse dentro de ella.

-!AAHHH!.- Ggio dio un gran gemido al final l igual que Ikki al sentir un liquido tibio en su interior. Ggio se recostó al lado de Ikki y la abrazo atrayéndola hacia el , ambos tenían la respiración agitada , pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros. -…n-nunca había…había hecho…t-tal cosa….-jadeaba Ikki sonrojada.

-. Je lo se y seguramente lo haremos muchas veces mas .- dijo el con cierta picardia.

NO! , me dolio mucho….-dijo Ikki bromeando y Ggio se disculpo.-…lo siento por eso , pero solo es la primer vez….- dijo el sonriendo tocándole la frente con el dedo índice.

-. Are? Tu como sabes? Ya has estado asi con otras personas? .- pregunto Ikki celosa inflando las mejillas de manera muy graciosa e infantil.

Ggio la miro con una gotita en la sien .- b-bueno ….mejor hablemos de otro tema!.- dijo el e Ikki volteo el rostro enojada.-. buh!jajaja…es broma…si esas personas te pudieron hacer feliz , entonces yo también lo soy .- sonrio amablemente Ikki cosa que le sorprendió un poco a Ggio y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-. Je…era de esperarse de ti…- dijo el poniendo su mano en la cabeza de ella. E Ikki miro fijamente a Ggio con curiosidad.

…que sucede?.- pregunto Ggio.

-. Sabes…no se supone que asi es como nacen los bebes?.- pregunto ladeando la cabeza y Ggio se quedo piedra. -. Eso quiere decir que querías tener bebes conmigo y con esas otras mujeres?.- pregunto sonriendo .

-.! NOOOO ES ESO! , b-bueno cierto es que asi los humanos hacen a sus crias , p-pero! De la misma forma también se huza para expresar su amor , bueno eso es lo que dirían ellos…-explico Ggio.

quiere decir que lo hacias con ellas por que las amabas?.- pregunto y Ggio negó

-.!POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! .- grito y suspiro cansado .-…en el hueco mundo…los hollow y arancar lo hacen para conseguir placer y divercion….yo nunca experimente el amor….ayi el amor es una estupidez…solo existe la lujuria…de hecho yo estaba conforme con eso….yo solo me divertía con esas arrancars …pero no era suficiente…pero..encambio contigo es mucho mas que disfrutar…es amar…seguramente mis compañeros se estuvieran riendo de mi si me vieran ahora…- dijo con una media sonrisa eso ultimo.

Ikki sonrio sonrojada .- si se rieran les daría una paliza~ .- dijo Ikki sonriendo y Ggio rio.

-ah! Eso me recuerda…Ikki…ya que eres un dios , podrías sacar a mis compañeros ….necesitare ayuda…-dijo el e Ikki ladeo la cabeza.

-. eh! por supuesto …pero…no se como se hace….pero hare lo que pueda!.- Ikki sonreía.

Cuando eran las 3 de la madrugada , Ggio llevo a Ikki e invoco la puerta del infierno. Ikki se asusto un poco pero avanzo , la puerta del infierno reacciono al ver a Ggio y se abrió sacando esa enorme mano con una espada. Ikki mostro de la nada una mirada seria llena de poder y determinación , la espada de detuvo y la solto , y extendió la mano , Ikki se subió en la palma de la mano y Ggio la acompaño un poco sorprendido.

...sugoe….-susurro Ggio también un poco sorprendido por el cambio de personalidad de Ikki

Ggio llamo a los arrancar quienes acudieron al instante.

Ggio , no te eh visto en un largo tiempo! .- dijo Findor y vio a Ikki .- a si que andas jugueteando con una chica…eh…no tiene cadenas!? .- dijo sorprendido ya que todos los prisioneros tenían esas cadenas rojas.

Ggio-kun ~.- dijo el travesti Charlotte Colhoorn abrazando a Ggio quien hizo una mueca , e Ikki miro a Charlotte y este hizo un puchero al mirarla.

Ggio-kun~ quien es esa?.- pregunto el Okama con una mueca.

-. Es Ikki Ariadust , debo cuidar de ella , es una diosa y mi novia.- esto ultimo lo dijo guiñando el ojo e Ikki se sonrojo -...n-novia...-

NOVIA , TU GGIO , CON NOVIA? O_O!.- casi Grito Findor y Ggio hice un puchero .- por que te sorprendes?.-

el guapísimo de Ggio-kun , no puede estar con una mocosa que no es nada linda~.- se quejo Charlotte , Ikki bajo la mirada un poco triste lo que causo que Ggio se enojara.

por lo menos no es un hombre que se cree mujer y que cree que es lo mas hermoso del mundo! .- dijo Ggio enojado lo que dejo piedra a Charlotte.

-NO GGIO-KUN NO ME DIGAS ESO TT-TT!.- dijo el llorando al estilo anime.

Ggio suspiro y luego los miro seriamente ignorando a Charlotte .

-. Buenos…verán…Ikki me saco del infierno lo que destruyo mis cadenas , por lo menos no tengo la necesidad de ocultar mi rostro por temor a que los guardianes me trajeran de regreso , la cosa que es necesito ayuda….todos los shinigamis y Dijins están tras ella , y no puedo con todos yo solo…- explico Ggio. Findor hizo una sonrisita.

suena interesante , si ellos nos pudieron vencer una vez , lo harán dos veces ,si ella puede sacar a un arrancar del infierno , podría liberar a muchos mas , - dijo Findor mirando de cerca a Ikki. -. Podría liberar a barragan-sama.!-

.-..eh...Barragan-sama..el nos vio morir y no le importo…ya no me interesa seguirle…-confeso Ggio volteando la mirada. Findor le dio la razón.- entonces a quienes liberaras?.-

-…creo que seria conveniente a ustedes dos…y también a un espada….ah…ya se quien…-susurro Ggio.

vamos a la ultima parte del infierno .- dijo Ggio y tomo a Ikki de la mano lo que la hizo sonrojarse y Charlotte gruño enojado.

Una vez hay , se puso ver a un sujeto con una manta sentado en un escqueleto de guardian gigante.

-….Ulquiorra Cifer….4 espada….quisiera hablar contigo….-hablo Ggio.

Ulquiorra movio su rostro para mirar a las 4 personas que estaban.

-...que...quieren?...-pregunto con su típica frialdad con apenas verlos.

Ggio se acerco a Ulquiorra e Ikki lo siguió.

-...tenemos que hablar….- Ulquiorra se limito a escuchar. Luego de unos minutos de explicación de Ggio (soy vaga :P )

-.y que te parece…e oído que tienes motivos para salir…Aizen-sama no esta mas…no se si es para vengarte de Kurosaki Ichigo…o por esa humana…Inoue Orihime…- Ulquiorra abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa pero luego los cerro.

-...De todos modos….es una oportunidad que no se presentara ni en un millón de años…lo único que necesitamos es tu fuerza…aceptas?.- pregunto Ggio.

Ulquiorra metido un poco .-"…_esa mujer…Inoue Orihime…si salgo la volveré a ver….al fin entenderé mejor el corazón humano…"_ ….-Ulquiorra salto desde lo alto hasta quedar defrente con la pareja.

-….acepto….-dijo fríamente y Ggio sonrio.-…creo que contigo y ellos dos es mas que suficiente….-

-...Pretendes traicionarme dejándome aquí?...Ggio?...-dijo una ronca voz….era de Barragan que se acercaba a ellos. Findor y Charlotte se inclinaron.

-.B-Barragan…-sama….-susurro Ggio con un poco de temor .

..no vas a arrodillarte como lo hacias antes?...Ggio…-dijo Barragan y Ggio lo miro con cierto desprecio.-…no voy a serle fiel a un hombre que no le importo vernos morir…-hablo Ggio un poco molesto.

dios….eres un chillon…- se quejo Barragan y vio a Ikki y miro el cristal en su frente cosa que le sorprendió mucho pero trato de no demostarlo.

-...jumm...Esa niña es….una hija de los dioses….cierto?...-pregunto el mirando a Ikki quien asintió.

-...Que oportuno…es algo que no presenta en ni un millón de años…- comento el veterano.

Ggio miro fijamente a Barragan.

-. Si seguirla a ella me sacara del infierno , entonces lo hare , de todos modos ella es superior a nosotros, incluso Aizen sama se convierte en una hormiga comparado con ella…- Ulquiorra mostro mucha sorpresa.

-….si es mas fuerte que Aizen-sama…entonces la seguire…- dijo Ulquiorra.

Ggio sonrio .- de hecho el precio por salir de aquí solamente es cuidarla de los Dijins…aunque supongo que Barragan-sama ya debe saber de eso….es el mas sabio de todos aquí.- comento Ggio mirándolo.

solo es eso?…es algo demasiado fácil…-dijo Findor con aires de orgullo.

-….si tu lo dices…-murmuro Ggio.-…vámonos Ikki…-dijo amablemente Ggio y ella sonrio asintiendo , los ojos de Ikki se opacaron y el cristal de su frente empezó a brillar , Ikki alzo la mano y salió la misma luz que cuando Ggio fue liberado , en ese instante todos ellos aparecieron a las afueras de la ciudad Karakura.

de verdad funciono! No están las cadenas!.- dijo Findor alegre.

-...por supuesto…esto es solo una demostración de todo su poder…-hablo Barragan. Ulquiorra empezó a observar el lugar.

-. De todos modos ahora que sois mas , debemos buscar donde quedarnos , y eso implica tener que usar ropa humana .- comento Ggio analizando.

los humanos si tienen buenos gustos~.- decía el travesti mientras daba vueltas.

bueno…vamos…- dijo Ggio con una media sonrisa.

* * *

_**AAHH ESPERO QUE HAYA QUEDADO BIENN \\(o)/**_

_**Ggio disfruto mucho hoy .- mirada picara.-**_

_**Ggio: oh sii~.-sonrisa picara.- .EJEM quise decir! que no se podia evitar cierto?.-**_

_**Ikki:...G-Ggio...**_

_**Ggio: si?**_

_**Ikki:...h-hentai...-voltea el rostro con una mirada tierna y sonrojada.-**_

_**Ggio: O/O .-derrame nasal.-**_

_**JAJAJA NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR! TRATARE DE SUBIR LA CONTI LO MAS RAPIDO! MATTA-NEE**_


	5. Hugo , los celos de Ggio

Los arrancars habian encontrado un lugar en la ciudad Karakura que era como una espcie de bar para quedarse.

este lugar es lindo~.- decía el Okama dando vueltas por el lugar.

-…eh…como conseguiste este lugar Ggio?.- pregunto Ikki y Ggio dio una media sonrisa.

-…je…digamos que convenci a unos humanos de que nos lo dieran .- dijo cerrando una puerta con personas amordazadas.

-. Ggio no lastimes a las personas!.- dijo Ikki con una linda carita de molesta.

Ggio sonrio .- de acuerdo pero nos quedaremos con el lugar…ahora sacare la basura…- dijo Ggio llevándose a los sujetos.

-….Ggio tan lindo como siempre~~.- decía Charlotte y miro mal a Ikki.

!...yo hubiese sido mejor .- se quejo Charlotte e Ikki lo miro sin entender.

-. Déjate de estupideces, si no fuera por ella aun seguiríamos en el infierno…a si que le debes lealtad..- le dijo Findor a Charlotte y este inflo las mejillas.

…no me lo recuerdes!...- se quejo el.

-….- por otro lado , Ulquiorra miraba la ciudad por una ventana , con su simple mirada fría , como si nada le importara.

-…Ulquiorra-san es muy callado…- susurro Findor a Charlotte quien le dio la razón.

, si , seria mas lindo si sonriera mas.- respondió el Okama , Ulquiorra miro a los dos desde el rabillo del ojo lo que los hizo estremecerse y empezaron a silbar mirando a distintas direcciones.

-…"_Inoue Orihime_…"…-penso el cuarto espada volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana.

Todos tenían ya ropa de humanos , Charlotte se vistió de Okama (era obvio e_e), Findor se vistió de unos pantalones cafes y una camisa amarilla con una chaqueta del color de sus pantalones , el viejo Barragan se vistió como un señor chapado a la antigua , mientras que Ulquiorra se puso unos pantalones negros con una Gabardina negra muy larga , todos tenían sus cráneos arrancars ocultos (invisibles) para mezclarse con las personas.

-…ya quiero salir a dar un paseo , me acompañas Findor-kun~?.- propuso el Okama.

-. No seas idiota! , además tenemos que cuidar de Ikk-. Pero se cayo al ver que Ikki no estaba en la habitación.

DONDE ESTA ESA MOCOSA! O_Ou .- pregunto Findor un poco alterado al ver que Ikki no estaba.

-….salio…-respondió Ulquiorra de espaldas.

?.-

-….esa chiquilla…salió…seguramente fue a ver a Ggio Vega…-hablo Ulquiorra.

-.Y TU TAN TRANQUILO!? Sabes que nuestras cabezas dependen de esa mocosa!?.- hablo Findor enfadado.

Findor , haces mucho ruido…- se quejo Barragan mirando un relog de oro de bolsillo.

-. P-pero Barragan-sama! .- protesto Findor y suspiro cansado.

-. Bueno ire a buscarla yo…si ustedes quieren regresar al infierno es su problema!.- dijo Findor y se fue

Por otro lado Ikki caminaba buscando a Ggio.

-…Ggio…donde se habrá ido…y por que tarda tanto?...- se preguntaba Ikki un poco preocupada.

Señorita!.- llamo la atención un chico muy atractivo de cabello azul y cuerpo escultural (*O*)

-…s-si?.- dijo Ikki volteando.

-…no puede ser…Ikki-sama!.- dijo el chico abrazándola , Ikki estaba muy sorprendida.-….e-esto…quien es usted?...- pregunto ella.

-…je…lo siento .- dijo y se separo de ella de golpe .-…soy Ugo…un Dijin…- dijo el sonriendo.

Ikki abrió los ojos un poco asustada .-….t-tu…vienes….por mi?...- dijo retrocediendo.

, pero no piense que soy como los Dijins ocuros! , soy un Dijin de Luz , osea de los buenos .- dijo sonriendo.-…por favor confía en mi…jamás le haría daño ….-

Ikki estaba insegura pero deicidio creerle .-…. E-esta bien…te creeré…- respondió sonriendo.

Ugo la miro con unos ojos brillosos y una gran sonrisa.- gracias Ikki-sama , no se arrepentirá!.- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-. Jejeje solamente llámame Ikki.- propuso ella sonriente y Ugo se sonrojo.-…n-no podría dirigirme a usted con tanta confianza, no soy digno…- respondió bajando la mirada.

Ikki no pudo evitar reir.- jajaja eres muy gracioso , pero llamame Ikki…asi suena mejor…- dijo y Ugo asintio.

-..si insiste…Ikki….-dijo un poco sonrojado.

Findor miraba a Hugo y a Ikki a escondidas desde que ella se encontró con el , Findor puso una sonrisita diabólica.

-…muajajaja….esto le fascinará a Ggio…-susurro Findor.

-...ah Que haces Findor?.- pregunto Ggio detrás de el y luego miro a Ikki y a Hugo , -. Pero que dem-. A Ggio le salieron muchas venitas rojas y un tic en el ojo con una sonrisa incrédula que revelaba sus colmillos y los ojos un poco sombríos.

-….quien es ese bastardo!?.- dijo casi gritando Ggio cosa que Ikki y Hugo escucharon y voltearon a verlo.

!.- sonrio Ikki y Hugo no le agrado mucho..- ah escuche que es el tu compañero cierto?.- pregunto Hugo a Ikki.

! el es Ggio Vega , es un arrancar , Ggio!.- y el nombrado la miro.

es Hugo! Un Dijins!.- dijo y Ggio se puso en guardia.- no puede ser , cuidado!.-advirtió

Hugo no es de los malos , el es bueno y quiere protegerme! Y es mi amigo!.- sonrió Ikki y Hugo sonrio sonrojado.

Ikki ,- dijo el cosa que no agrado nada a Ggio.

Después de dos días , Hugo e Ikki se llevaban muy bien cosa que no agradaba a Ggio y le hacia enojar.

Hugo paso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Ikki quien solo sonrio inocentemente.

-. Grrrrrr maldito!.- gruñó enojadísimo Ggio con una aura roja como fuego y ojos brillantes en forma de estrella..- ALEJA TUS MANOS DE MI IKKI!.- grito Ggio atacando a Hugo e Ikki se sorprendió .- q-que sucede Ggio por que te enojas?.- pregunto ella tratando de detenerlos.

que se te acerque con esas intenciones!.- dijo Ggio enojado.

-. Oe oe Ikki es mi amiga y no tienes derecho a prohibirme hablar o conversar con ella! .- reclamo Hugo dándole una patada alejándolo.

YA!.- grito enojada Ikki a punto de liberar una onda de choque cosa que preocupo a Hugo y a Ggio.- l-lo sentimos!.- dijeron ambos e Ikki se detuvo.-…..ah….y-yo….iba hacer eso de nuevo?...-susurro Ikki tristemente.

de molestarla….parecéis niños de escuelita.- se quejo Barragan .- si la hacen enojar podría liberar su poder y estaremos acabados….-dijo el viejo espada.

-…..s-si…..no volverá a ocurrir .- dijeron Ambos pero ellos intercambiaron miradas y voltearon sus rostros para no mirarse muy enojados e Ikki rio.- _"...estoy feliz de estar aqui con ellos..."_

* * *

**_Perdónenme_**_** la tardanza Q_Q!**_

_**aqui les deje el capi , lo que pasa es que se me acaban las ideas , me podrian ayudar? con opiniones , LO AGRADECERE , NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR ,**_

_**KISSES**_


End file.
